Shaft (company)
1-29-15 Kami-Igusa, Suginami, Tokyo, Japan |key_people = Mitsutoshi Kubota |industry = Japanese animation |homepage = Shaft official site }} is a Japanese animation studio founded on September 1, 1975 by Hiroshi Wakao. They are best known for their unique use of gags and references notably in Pani Poni Dash!, Maria Holic, Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei, Hidamari Sketch and Bakemonogatari series. History Shaft was founded on September 1, 1975 by Hiroshi Wakao, former Mushi Production's animator. The company was originally founded to paint the animation but later worked on animation production as a subcontractor. They were able to produce their own first original series, in 1987. In 2000, after Shaft cooperating with Gainax to produce a DVD special of remastered Gunbuster, they were in joint production with Gainax to produce Mahoromatic, This Ugly and Beautiful World, and He is My Master. After Hiroshi Wakao's retirement in 2004, Kubota Mitsutoshi has become Shaft's representative director. Their painting group has also been downsized in order to strengthen their digital group. Characteristics Since 2004, Akiyuki Shinbo, Tatsuya Oishi and Shin Ōnuma have participated in most of Shaft's productions, starting with Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase. The studio is unique due to their use of gags and references to other anime through writing on a classroom chalkboard or any available empty space in the background. Produced series TV anime *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' (TV, 1995) *''Sakura Diaries'' (TV, 1997) *''Dotto Koni-chan'' (TV, 2000) *''Mahoromatic'' series (joint production with Gainax) **''Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden'' (TV, 2001) **''Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful'' (TV, 2002) **''Mahoromatic: Summer Special'' (OVA, 2003) *''G-On Riders'' (TV, 2002, joint production with TNK) *''Popotan'' (TV, 2003) *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' (TV, 2004, joint production with Gainax) *''Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase'' (TV, 2004) *''He is My Master'' (TV, 2005, joint production with Gainax) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (TV, 2005) *''Rec'' (TV, 2006) *''Negima!?'' (TV, 2006) *''Hidamari Sketch'' series **''Hidamari Sketch'' (TV, 2007) **''Hidamari Sketch Special'' (TV, 2007) **''Hidamari Sketch ×365'' (TV, 2008) **''Hidamari Sketch ×365 Special'' (TV, 2009) **''Hidamari Sketch ×Hoshimittsu'' (TV, January 2010) **''Hidamari Sketch ×Hoshimittsu Special'' (TV, October 2010) *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' series **''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (TV, 2007) **''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (TV, 2008) **''Goku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (OVA, 2008-2009) **''Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (TV, July 2009) **''Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei Bangaichi'' (OVA, 2009-2010) *''Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two. series **''Ef: A Tale of Memories.'' (TV, 2007) **''Ef: A Tale of Melodies.'' (TV, 2008) *''Maria Holic'' series **''Maria Holic'' (TV, January 2009) **''Maria Holic 2'' (Planned TV, 2011) *''Natsu no Arashi!'' series **''Natsu no Arashi!'' (TV, April 2009) **''Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū'' (TV, October 2009) *''Monogatari'' series **''Bakemonogatari'' (TV, July 2009) **''Kizumonogatari'' (Unspecified) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (TV, January 2010) *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' series **''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (TV, April 2010) **''Arakawa Under the Bridge x Bridge'' (TV, October 2010) *''Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru'' (TV, October 2010) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (Planned TV, January 2011) Other works *''Yume kara samenai'' (OVA, 1987) *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' (OVA, 2002) *''Mahō Sensei Negima!'' event screenings **''Mahō Sensei Negima! Haru'' (OVA, 2006) **''Mahō Sensei Negima! Natsu'' (OVA, 2006) *''Kino no Tabi: Byouki no Kuni -For You-'' (Movie, 2007) *''Shina Dark'' (Music Clip DVD, 2008) *''Mahō Sensei Negima!'' OVA series **''Mahō Sensei Negima!: Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba'' (OVA, 2008-2009) **''Mahō Sensei Negima!'' Magic World arc (OVA, Planned for September 2009) References * "Negima!?". (November 2006) Newtype USA. p. 10. External links *Official website * * Arakawa Under the Bridge's 2nd Season Green-Lit Category:Anime companies es:Shaft (estudio) de:Shaft (Studio) fr:Shaft (studio) ko:샤프트 it:Shaft (studio) ja:シャフト (アニメ制作会社) pl:Shaft (studio) ru:Shaft (компания) zh:SHAFT